Sick
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "Then why aren't you sick?" Reyna asked, hugging the blanket closer. The pounding headache was throbbing and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Didn't you know? Idiots can't get sick." Jason replied. JEYNA


A/N: Um… meaningful message here? I just need to get some random writing. This probably sucks but it's something. I'm glad everyone enjoying my random drabble not drabble ish jeyna oneshots. :) I will work on Café Jupiter and my other stuff soon-ish once summer starts! Read, review and favorite!

Prompt idea: ill Reyna and there is a Jason for take care of her :D

Sick

"Don't say it." Reyna sneezed as she tried to hide her red nose. Jason fixed her with a flat stare before gently pushing the ill girl back into her villa. She opened her mouth to protest but sneezed instead. Her head was pounding like a herd of pegasus stomping. She had thick dark bags underneath her usually bright onyx eyes. Reyna felt cold even dressed in another oversized sweater and scarf. She shivered despite the layers.

"You're sick." Jason stated anyways, closing the door behind him as he nudged Aurum and Argentum with his foot. "Go." His warm hands pushed her towards the overstuffed purple couch. Reyna resisted, dragging her feet into the carpet like a child. "Reyna, I will pick you up and place you on that couch. Don't tempt me." The two praetors glared at each other before she sneezed again. The girl grudgingly walked over to the couch, following his orders. "Good girl."

"Do I get a treat?" She replied sarcastically, grabbing a few tissues before blowing her nose. Jason didn't reply, grabbing her blanket and draping it over her lithe shoulders. "We have a senate meeting today."

"We always have a senate meeting." Jason said, suddenly leaning forward invading Reyna's personal space. the girl instinctively shifted back, giving him an odd look. "Quit moving, I'm trying to take your temperature." He ordered, placing his hand on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers.

Reyna's eyes grew wide by the contact but she couldn't say anything. Jason's minty breath softly caressed her face. His hand was so warm against her shoulder almost like a fire. His eyes were thankfully closed so he couldn't notice the blush blooming on Reyna's face.

"You don't have a fever." He declared in an unintentionally deep voice as he looked at her with his blue eyes. His eyes appeared even darker than usual. All Reyna could hear was her rapidly beating heart until Jason eventually moved away.

"There are better ways to take my temperature, idiot." Reyna whispered shyly, trying to control her blush. Jason sort of looked at her before realizing it as well. A bright blush appeared on his lightly tanned cheeks. "Only one of us should be sick." She added, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"So you admit to being sick then." Jason pointed out, tapping her stuffy nose.

She shoved his hand away. "I admit to nothing." The two shared a tiny chuckle before a tiny sneeze.

"Sure, sure. I'll grab your medicine and take care of the duties. New Rome won't fall if you take one sick day." Reyna rubbed her eyes and settled into the couch as she watched Jason walk towards her kitchen with practice ease. I might as well get some work done, she thought, reaching for the pile of unfinished paperwork on the coffee table. "Don't you dare touch that paperwork." Jason warned. His back was turned but somehow the boy just knew. "You've probably made yourself sick from overworking yourself."

"Then why aren't you sick?" Reyna asked, hugging the blanket closer. The pounding headache was throbbing and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Didn't you know? Idiots can't get sick." Jason replied as he walked over with a few aspirins in his hand. He pressed the tablets into her hands before passing a cool glass of water. "Drink this and then take a nap. I'll pop in during lunch to check on you." Reyna nodded her head and obeyed. Her eyes drifted close as she surrendered to the warmth of her couch. She was nearly asleep when she felt Jason's lips pressed lightly against her forehead tenderly. "Night princess."


End file.
